fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Myth Stars Pretty Cure
(fanseries created by DIEANANAS.) Plot Seven years ago, a mysterious being known as The Collector began kidnapping creatures from various realms. Among them was his prize, Cure Angel. She was trapped in his domain for seven years, and lost the ability to untransform because she was kept transformed for the time she was kept. However, a group of other captured Cures (Cure Rainbow/Hurricane, Cure Duna, and Cure Sapphire of which I will make fanseries pages for later) found her, defeated the Collector, and rescued all of his captured creatures (that were still alive, he killed and stuffed most). When she was released, Cure Angel had a vision in which she was told that she was one of six individuals that had been given another chance at life. Cure Angel decided that she would find these girls and fight any dark creatures that appeared. Characters Pretty Cures Cure Angel/Seishina Seinara Seinara is a calm and wise girl, and the leader of the Myth Stars Pretty Cure. She is technically 22, but her body's time was stopped when she was trapped, so she has the appearance of a 15-year-old. She is normally very calm and difficult to faze, but she has a hidden weakness for cakes and candies. She has very long lavender hair, and wears a simple white tube top and long skirt. She has a very simple outfit, which also has a heart-shaped hair clip and a short neck scarf. Seinara also has a pair of 9-foot white wings with scars from being trapped. These wings can fold and unfold at her will. When folded they are nearly invisible. Her element is light. Cure Phoenix/Merashi Makino Makino is the first to join the group. She is a sporty girl who plays basketball very well. She is an average 14-year-old, except for one thing. Makino died in a car crash a few months ago, but was brought back to life, hence her "phoenix" title. She is quick to anger and violence, making her seem scary to some. Makino has curly red pigtails that reach her shoulders and curly bangs to match. She has a very freckly face, and her clothes are red and yellow. Her sleeves also curve up, making them look like wings. She can make fiery wings erupt from her back. Her element is fire. Cure Fey/Shizen Furina Furina is the second to join the group. She is a perky, optimistic girl and the youngest of the group, being only 12. Furina came from a very dysfunctional family, and was abused as a child. She clung to her fairytales to keep herself sane. However, her "second chance" was her being found and taken away from the home. She lives with a kind adoptive family. Furina loves dancing, and wants to become a professional dancer. She has dark skin and green hair done in two loops. Her transformed outfit is very uneven, having long sleeves that cover her hands and a very short skirt. She has small butterfly wings when transformed. Her element is earth. Cure Legend/Yosei Akane Akane is the third to join the group. She is a shy and nerdy 14-year-old girl who loves legends and mythology of other cultures. (Nordic is her favorite.) She often loses her glasses, and can be very clumsy. She also often snacks on random food. Akane was continually bullied at her old school, to the point that she contemplated suicide. However, she was accepted into another school and left the hellish one behind. She has messy blue hair that fans out around her face. Her outfit is nearly the opposite of Cure Fey's, as it has evenness as a huge factor. Her element is water. Cure Mystere/Kagewara Mai Mai is the fourth to join the group. She is a quiet and professional girl. She's only 15, but she acts like she's much older. Nothing fazes her. (except for the idiocy of her teammates) She was in a coma until recently, which the doctors had deemed to be irreversable. She had come out of it, proving them wrong. Despite her calm, professional exterior, she has very poor social skills and has trouble communicating with other people. Mai has long white hair and wears her signature red mask when transformed. Her clothes are very formal and have a lot of black and red. Her element is darkness. Cure Huldra/Utsuni Ellie Ellie is the fifth and final to join the group. She is a very beautiful and fashionable girl. She is also very intelligent, and a master of putting a plan in action. Ellie can be very manipulative, and is clever. Ellie used to work for the villains, but realized they had no intention of honoring their agreement, and helped the cures. She has very long yellow hair, and pale blue eyes. She usually wears lipstick and has a large mole on her cheek. She has simple, flowing clothes. Her clothes expose her back, which is hollow and has flowers growing around it. She also has a cow's tail whose hair is tied with a ribbon. = Allies Drake Ellie's mascot, and their only fairy. Is a little dragon. = Enemies this and everything else coming soon! ^^ ~dieananas Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime